


Not So Sweet Ending

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble is inspired by a folk tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sweet Ending

**Title: Not So Sweet Endings**

Funny the thoughts which assault one whilst in a state of helplessness.

Run. Run. As fast as you can.

Out of the languages, both human and demonic, and the literature he knew, Wesley wished that he had no idea of why this particular phrase kept haunting him.

Run. Run. As fast as you can, you can't catch me;

He wanted to be what they wanted. To do the noble thing. He was always willing to sacrifice, but he hadn't realized that he would _be_ the sacrifice.

I'm the gingerbread man.

Lying there, bleeding in the park, he could only grimace.


End file.
